A Valentine
by Sparkl3Kitten
Summary: Was SUPPOSED to be out Feb. 14th, but my computer still has virus issues. Just a cute little one-shot about Valentine's Day! 7x9 NO FLAMES! Please review though! Rated T because I'm WAY bad at rating. Hope you enjoy it!


**A/N: Okay, so sorry about the late put on, but this WAS supposed to be posted on Valentine's Day 2010, but my computer wouldn't let me upload it yesterday. It still has issues from the virus it got not too long ago. Just a break from my other fanfic; purely a lovey- dovey one-shot for VD. **

**THIS STORY HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH AND IS IN NO WAY SHAPE OR FORM RELATED TO MY OTHER STORY!!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own 9, but I wish I did. 9 and all characters belong to Shane Acker, Focus Features, and all those other people that I'm not going to list. I only own the idea of this story.**

**Another note: Set so all characters are still alive. THEY ARE STILL IN THE CHURCH, AS IN LIKE IT HASN'T BURNED DOWN!!**

* * *

**_'A Valentine'_**

**_Written by Sparkl3Kitten_**

_Just ask her already, come on! _

9 swallowed nervously, leaning against the wall in 1's so called 'throne room', watching as 7 approached him with her head down, as if deep in thought. 9 took a deep breath and got in front of her. "7, I—"

7 looked up too late. "Whoa!" both of them cried out at the same time, 7 bumping into 9 and tumbling them to the ground. 9 blinked and realized 7 was on…top of him. He became rigid in embarrassment and 7 also tensed. "Uh—I—uh...s-sorry…" 9 stammered as 7 jumped up.

7 gave a nervous chuckle. "My fault,"

7 hesitated for a moment before bending down slightly, offering her hand to help 9 up. He took it and stood, cringing as he made eye contact. He looked down at the floor and gathered up all of his courage to ask, "7…do you know what a Valentine is?"

7 tilted her head, confused. "No, do you?"

"No, I was j-just wondering." 9 took a step backwards, still not looking her in the eye. It wasn't a complete lie. He'd heard of it, but he didn't actually know the full meaning. The only thing he knew about it was that it was something the humans gave the one they loved each February 14th. And although the calendar in his room was confusing most times, he could read that in fact, today was that day.

_And maybe that's all there is to it, _9 suddenly thought. "7..."

"Maybe you should go ask 3 or 4, they might know." 7 smiled at him, like she hadn't heard, and when he finally looked at her, she was the one who glanced the other way. She walked past him, quickening her pace and widening her eyes as she saw him looking at her until she rounded the corner.

_Whoa. She must __**really**__ not like me. _9 sighed, slowly making his way towards his room. He saw 5 on the way there, and he smiled, stopping when he saw how depressed 9 looked. "Are you okay?" he asked.

"Mm-hm." 9 grunted, "Fine. Just fine."

5 looked about to say something else but 9 left before he could.

=-=

7 had been wondering what a Valentine was ever since 9 had mentioned it to her about an hour ago, and she decided to go see 3 and 4 herself.

She arrived at the library, which was down the hall, and looked for the twins. "3? 4?"

Lights flashed at her from behind, and she turned to see them. "Hey, do you guys know what a…Valentine is?"

3 glanced at his sister, and they both scampered off towards the back of the room. 7 slowly followed them, and when she caught up they were already turning pages in a book. When they stopped, 7 saw they had halted on a picture of two humans. When she looked closer, she saw that they were giving each other pieces of paper with what they called "hearts" drawn on them.

"I don't…" 7 didn't get to finish as 4 turned the page again, and 7 jumped back from the picture. It looked like the same two people, but this time they had embraced each other in, from what she could make out from the dust-covered words above, a _kiss._

Now, she didn't know exactly what this so called 'kiss' was, but she could see that it was being done because they loved each other.

"9…?" she murmured to herself. Then all at once she understood. 9…_loved _her! No wonder he'd been acting so weird around her lately. He'd always seemed a little embarrassed around her, but this past week he'd been blushing whenever he saw her.

7 felt a tingle inside her that crawled from her ankles to her head in less than a second and stayed with her for the entire time she was thinking about it. Thinking about _9._

She felt a poke in her side and turned, seeing 4 with a confused expression on her face. "Thank you," she smiled the largest smile she'd had in a long time and bolted out of the library.

She got to the door of 9's room and peered inside. She saw him lying on his bed, either asleep or thinking, but whichever it was he didn't see her come in. His eyes were closed, and 7 approached him silently. The tingle in her body grew stronger as she grew nearer to him, and she smiled nervously.

Taking a deep breath, she leaned over him and kissed him. 9 opened his eyes wide and stiffened, but he relaxed when he saw it was 7, and even more so when he realized what she was doing. She pulled away and 9 sat completely straight up, blinking rapidly, his breathing uneven. "What—what—?" He swallowed and started again. "W-what was th-that?"

7 smiled at him, and as he grinned back, she answered.

"A Valentine."

* * *

Sorry about the lateness again, my computer is so messed up, and it wouldn't let me upload anything from my hard-drive. But hey, Valentine's day was only just yesterday, so happy late VD!!! Hope you liked it, please review, and no flaming!!

Mitchie[Sparkl3Kitten]


End file.
